


Pure Trash

by JengaManga



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: EVEN MORE SIN PT 2, F/M, M/M, Multi, Porn Without Plot, Sequel?, Smut, Some Fluff, awkward mom walks in moment, i guess, im literal trash, not even god and save me now, trans male, trans sock, welcome to hell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JengaManga/pseuds/JengaManga
Summary: Pure sin with a side of horrible virgin sex (งツ)วAlso trans sock is best sock because he's so cute and innocent but not reallyWOWIE PART 2 WITH EVEN MORE SIN WHO WOULDVE THUNK





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I fell and crashed horribly into the welcome to hell fandom and I can't drag myself out.  
> I crawled out of hell and scrapped my knee to post this  
> Also I'm back but idk if I'll ever finish the sess/rose fic bc it's more trash than this (งツ)ว

Sock panted as Jonathan bit and sucked at his neck, running his hands up his shirt. Sock bucked his hips into Jonathan as he straddles him, running his nails down his back.  
Jonathan inched closer and closer to Sock’s binder, which made him pull back. 

“What's wrong?” Jonathan asked, letting his hands fall to Sock’s sides. 

“I should tell you… before this goes any further,” Sock stubbled, covering part of his face with his hand. 

“Hey,” Jonathan mumbled, pulling Sock’s hand off his face and held it tight.  
“You can tell me,” he reassured, looking up at the beauty that sat upon his lap. 

“I… I'm trans male, uh.. so I'm biologically a girl?,” Sock stuttered out, feeling guilty for not revealing it earlier, hiding his face.

“And?” Jonathan questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

“You're not mad?” He asked, heart pounding and hands clammy as he looked back at the blond.

“Why would I be mad? You're still my Sock, no matter what's in your pants,” he smiled, softly kissing Sock. 

“W-Wow… thanks for, understanding. I'm still sorry for not telling you earlier,” Sock let out a relieved sigh, smiling, still light headed from embarrassment. 

“Hey, don't be. We were caught up in the moment. In fact, we should continue,” Jonathan smirked before kissing him again.

Sock sighed in relief as he kissed Jonathan back, resuming to their heated moment. Sock grinded against his hips, feeling his raging boner against his inner thigh. Jonathan groaned, all but ripping Sock’s vest and shirt off, revealing his soft tan skin and his binder.  
Sock gasped at the sudden chill, goosebumps forming on his figure. Jonathan continued marking Sock around his shoulders, down his collarbone, and all the way down to where his binder began. 

“May I?” He asked, gesturing by reaching behind Sock and running his finger down the clasps. 

Sock mumbled a quick yes, leaning down to finally kiss at Jonathan's neck. Jonathan sighed as he unclasped the back, struggling of course, and letting it slide off his shoulders.  
Sock blushed hard as Jonathan stared at his chest, biting his lip. Jonathan gently trailed his hand towards the front and cupped one of Sock’s boobs. Sock groaned loudly, his skin over sensitive due to the fact that no one has ever touched him like that. 

“Nice,” Jonathan chuckled before leaning in to kiss his boobs. 

Sock bit his lip and struggled to keep his moans in. 

“H-Hey, you're shirts still on,” Sock panted, pulling back so he could pull Jonathan’s shirt off. 

Sock observed the taut muscles that was the blond’s skin. Not jacked as hell, but not chubby either. Sock smiled deviously and pushed Jonathan onto the bed, looming over him. He looked up at Sock with dark, seductive eyes as he let him have his way with him.  
Sock trailed kisses down his chest, leaving the occasional hickey. He stopped at his pants line, a slight snail trail sticking out. He listened to the strained groan coming from the man below him. 

“Ffffffuck, Sock,” he moaned, gripping said demon’s hair. 

Sock was very inexperienced and had no idea what to do, but he tried to mimic what he's seen in porn. He pulled his pants down enough for erection to spring free, growing even more without constraints. _Woah… how is this suppose to fit in his mouth, let alone his pussy?_ Sock shook the thoughts out of his head and kissed the tip, receiving a sigh from Jonathan. Ok, this wasn't so bad. Sock licked up and down his length before attempting to fit the head into his mouth.  
It was obvious that he was struggling, but Jonathan just let him take his time. Hey, he was a virgin, too. He doesn't know how blowjobs work either.  
Finally, Sock got the head in his mouth, along with some of his length. His mouth was full and he was close to hitting the dick to the back of his throat. _How do those girls do it?_ Sock huffed through his nose, trying to push more down his throat.  
He quietly gagged, so he pulled back and decided to work with what he could do. He stroked his length, wrapping his hand around it as he sucked and bobbed his head as much as he could.  
He heard Jonathan groan and could feel his muscles struggling to stay put. Sock smiled and moaned around him which made Jonathan buck his hips hard, pushing his dick down more than Sock can handle. Sock gagged, his eyes wet as he pulled away. 

“F-Fuck, babe, I'm sorry,” Jonathan panted, guilty for accidentally pushing him too far. 

“Hey, it's ok,” Sock smiled as he crawled up Jonathan to give him a deep kiss, pressing his body against his. 

“Mmm, c’mere,” Jonathan lightly growled, rolling them over so he was on top and in between Sock’s legs. 

Sock gasped, watching Jonathan push the rest off his pants off. Jonathan gave Sock’s body the same treatment that he had given him, paying more attention to his breast and sensitive nipples. Sock moaned, back arching as Jonathan's hand trailed lower and lower.  
He reached his skirt, which he flipped out of the way, and palmed him through his pants. Sock let out a loud whine, humping into his hand.  
Jonathan chuckled, trailing his lips even lower. When he got to the almost offending pants and skirt, he pulled both of them down, leaving Sock in cute polka for boy shorts. 

“Niiiiiicce,” Jonathan smiled, thumbing his core. Sock squirmed underneath him. 

“D-Don't tease,” he gasped, bucking his hips. 

Jonathan just chucked again, finally slipping the fabric off his hips and down his legs. Again, Jonathan stared at the sight below him.  
Tan skin slick with sweat and need. His back arching as he gripped the pillow below him like it was the only thing keeping him from floating away. His legs spread open for him to enjoy the gift in between his hips. 

“Don't stare..,” Sock blushed, looking away as Jonathan licked his lips. 

“You're mine. All mine,” Jonathan growled before leaning right in, experimentally licking fat lines up and down his core.

Sock whined, pushing his hips closer to Jonathan’s face. He smiled and basically went to town on his cunt, making Sock squirm and wirth, squealing in pleasure.  
Sock was panting and moaning like a bitch when Jonathan started to finger fuck him, and it was obvious how close he was. And just when he was about to let it go.  
Jonathan pulled away. 

“Y-You dick,” Sock growled in anticipation but quickly shut his mouth when he saw Jonathan sit up and rub his dick in between his folds to lube him up.  
“Don't worry, babe,” Jonathan smiled.  
“We’re not done,” he leaned over Sock, stroking his length so he was coated. 

“You ready?” Jonathan asked, actually sincere. They were both virgins, but they knew that this was gonna hurt.  
“Oh my fucking god, just fuck me already!” Sock whined, bucking his hips needily. 

Jonathan gave him what he wanted by pushing his way into him, but soon felt a pressure.  
“This’ll hurt,” he warned before pushing in all the way, nearly bottoming out in him. 

Sock yelped in pain, eyes squeezed shut to not let tears escape. He knew he had made a mistake, but he couldn't help himself. Jonathan was about to pull out, not wanted to harm Sock any longer, but he was soon stopped. 

“Don't you dare,” Sock breathed out, looking at him in the eyes, chest heaving up and down, pushing out his boobs. 

Jonathan nodded, waiting for Sock to adjust while he situated himself so he was in a more comfortable position. It still hurt a bit, but Sock needed Jonathan now and he couldn't wait. 

“N-Now,” he demanded, biting his lip. 

Jonathan compiled and slowly moved, feeling his insides grip around him in the most delicious ways. He fought the urge to pound the fuck out of Sock, but it was hard as hell.  
It transformed into pleasure soon for Sock and he growled. 

“I said fuck me,” he panted, propping himself upon his elbows.  
“As you wish,” Jonathan smirked, finally able to fuck him senseless. 

Sock underestimated how good it would feel and was soon scratching down Jonathan’s back, leaving red welts down his back. He gasped and moaned loudly, almost music to Jonathan's ears and encouraged him to go even harder. 

“Oh fuck! Right there! Fucking-right there!” Sock almost screamed, his back arching in almost a painful way. 

Jonathan made sure to hit that spot over and over and over again, loving this reaction coming out of Sock. He gripped Sock’s hips tight as he drove him down with each thrust.  
Sock’s eyes just about rolled into the back of his head as he screamed obscenities and Jonathan's name. 

“F-Fuck babe, I'm gonna fucking cum,” Jonathan groaned, slowing down just to hit that special spot which made Sock squeeze around him. 

Sock gave no warning as he let out one finally scream, his insides gripping Jonathan's length so much that he could barely move within the tight space. Jonathan also came with a groan, soon filling him up and having it leak out.  
He rode out their climaxes as Sock’s moans were soon reduced to whines and soft gasps.  
Jonathan finally collapsed on top of Sock, the latter letting out a soft ‘oof’ as they both panted like a bitch in heat. 

“That,” Sock breathed out, “was fucking amazing,” he giggled, enjoying the closeness and relishing in the afterglow. 

Sadly, Jonathan had to pull out, making a soft ‘pop’ sound as they both sighed. Sock still laid there, legs wide open as cum leaked out of him. 

“Do you think demons can get pregnant?” Jonathan asked vaguely, just remembering that he didn't use a condom nor did he pull out.  
“I don't care right now, just hold me,” Sock sighed as he pulled Jonathan into his embrace, snuggling himself deep within his shoulder.


	2. Sequel? I have no idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a sequel, but kinda not? I mean, you can take it either way, it's jut more sin. A fuck load of sin.

The birds were chirping on this Sunday morning and whatever little light came out of the blinds blinded Sock until he woke up, squinting in the light. He sat up and stretched, feeling warm and strong arms fall from his waist. He looked down and smiled, Jonathan slightly drooling in his deep slumber. Shirtless and most likely still naked. The thought made Sock flush before he swung his legs over the bedside and realized that he too was naked. 

He huffed and looked for his underwear among the messy room, finding them at the foot of the bed. Now for some sort of top. He saw a white lump of cloth on the floor and picked it up, discovering that it was his counterpart’s undershirt he wore under his jacket. Sock couldn't find his binder, not that he wanted to wear it anyways. Even if he was dead, it was nice to just relax. Especially when the one he loved really didn't care either way and respected him. 

He slipped the shirt over his naked form, smoothing out the fabric that reached past his hips. He padded quietly to the bathroom, turning the light on.

Sock leaned against the sink, rubbing his tires eyes, looking at his reflection in the dirty mirror. 

His hair was more messy than it usually was and that kinda means alot coming from him. The bags under his eyes were still there but less prominent thanks to the wonderful sleep he had last night, cuddled up to Jonathan. 

Speaking of Jonathan, he had just woken up in an empty bed. He panicked at first, but then saw his bathroom door open and the light on. He smirked, sitting up and slipping on his boxers that had fallen to the floor.

Sock was barely paying attention, but he still saw Jonathan in the mirror and felt his warm chest on his back with his arms around his waist, loosely. 

“G’morning,” Jonathan mumbled, burying his face in Sock’s neck, his hair insulating him. 

Sock giggled at the slight tickle of his breath, smiling and holding Jonathan's hands. 

“Sleep well?” Sock bit his lip, looking at Jonathan in the mirror. 

“Oh hell yeah. Since you were there,” he smiled, kissing at Sock’s neck. 

Sock gasped and soon felt Jonathan’s morning wood against his butt. He bit his lip and backed his ass up into Jonathan's hips, causing him to groan. 

“Don't start something you can't finish,” Jonathan growled, gripping Sock’s hips so he was completely flush to him. 

“Oh I'll finish, alright. I'll make you finish, too,” Sock laughed at his own stupid joke, hand hanging off the back of Jonathan's neck. 

“Then let's start,” Jonathan sighed, hands running up Sock’s front as he nipped and kissed at his neck. 

Sock, not being able to do much, held those hands and let out soft sighs, encouraging Jonathan even further. He felt the familiar sensation of his erection in between his legs, smiling and biting his lip. Jonathan was close to groping him, but stopped suddenly. 

“Is this ok?” Jonathan asked, looking at Sock’s half-lidded, cloudy eyes in the mirror with dark and seductive ones. 

“It was certainly ok last night, and sure as hell is now,” Sock winked, trying to be sexy. Awkwardly to say the least. 

Jonathan chuckled, finally groping and massaging his breast, Sock sighing happily. Jonathan's hand trailed even lower, slipping his hands down his underwear. He glided his hand under the shirt to grab his bare chest. Sock groaned and raked his nails down Jonathan's arms gently, breathing heavily. 

Jonathan gently rubbed and circled the little bud in between his folds, making Sock gasp as he arched his back. He smirked against his skin and began to kiss all the old hickeys than ran down his neck and shoulder. Sock had to grip onto the sides of the sink to keep him grounded, Jonathan leaning over him. 

Jonathan's breath trailed down the now open front of Sock’s shirt, making him shudder. Jonathan's hand reached lower to circle his entrance before pushing a single digit through and Sock released his first of many moans. 

“Ever done it from behind before?” Jonathan asked, getting ballsy and added another finger. Sock gripped around him.

“Last night was the only time, babe,” Sock pointed out, shuddering from just the thought of every not-so-family-friendly details from that night. 

“Wanna try it out?” Jonathan bit down on the flesh behind his ear, hearing Sock gasp and pant. 

“Hell yessss,” Sock moaned, spreading his legs a little bit further. 

He was too short to bend completely over the sink, so Jonathan lifted him up and bent him over the edge. Sock’s feet couldn't touch the ground, but Jonathan held him up. He could feel his now full erection poking his inner thighs before Jonathan's fingers pulled out and his underwear was shoved down. Sock whined in protest, but Jonathan soon fingered him again, adding a third finger. 

“How are you so fucking good at this?” Sock panted, looking over his shoulder as much as he could. 

“I have no idea, but I love your reactions,” Jonathan smiled, pulling his fingers out once more. 

Sock held in his noises when he felt Jonathan's unclothed dick now poking at his slick entrance. He slowly pushed in, releasing moans that traveled to Sock’s ears as he moaned along with him. Jonathan gripped his hips roughly, possibly bruising them, as he bottomed out in him. They relished in such closeness that no one could take away from them for a while; until Sock huffed. 

“You gonna fuck me?” Sock groaned, pushing his hips towards Jonathan. 

“Should I?” Jonathan teased, looking at Sock in the mirror. Sock nearly melted, but still tried (horribly) to act dominate. 

“You better, if you want to ever have sex again,” he tried to threaten, but it was an empty one. 

Jonathan knew this, but he decided to humor Sock so he started to move. Sock moaned as his hips dug into the sink, probably leaving marks and indents in his soft, tan skin. 

Jonathan bit down hard onto his shoulder as he moved deeper and faster. Sock whined loudly, letting himself to go limp to be fucked roughly. Jonathan gripped one of the back of his thighs, pushing his legs further apart so he could find that spot that made Sock squeal and squirm. The spot that made him shout his name close to the top of his lungs. The spot that made Sock go rigid and pant like a bitch in heat. 

Sock's hair bounced as he leaned over more, biting his lip to keep from moaning so loudly to wake up everyone else in the house. The whole damn neighborhood. 

Jonathan wasn't having any of that. Fuck everyone else (not literally). He gripped Sock’s chin and opened his jaw, encouraging Sock to let out all those amazing sounds. Sock took the hint, making himself audible enough so it didn't travel throughout the whole house. 

“Jonathannnn,” Sock moaned, nearly breaking Jonathan as he thrusted even harder, finally finding that sweet spot.  
“Oh! Fuck!” Sock exclaimed, head thrown back.  
Jonathan smirked, hitting that spot again and again, his ego being stroked by every sound that came out of Sock’s mouth.  
“Fuck me! Oh god, harder!” Sock kept groaning, panting hard. His whole body was now bouncing by the sheer force of Jonathan’s thrusts. 

“F-Fuck Sock. You're so fucking, amazing,” Jonathan groaned, mumbling even more praises.  
“I love you. God, I love you so fucking much,” he sighed, making his point very clear with each hard thrust. 

“I l-love you. Ugh, Jonathannn,” Sock moaned in a higher pitch. He was getting close. 

Jonathan took this as a hint to go even faster, the familiar sound of slapping skin filling the bathroom. Sock's gasps were more audible and increasing in pitch as he neared the edge.  
“S-So fucking close,” he slurred, moving his hips along with Jonathan’s. 

Jonathan hummed in agreement, gripping onto his ass roughly as he pounded him, searching for the euphoria. 

“J-Jonathan!” Sock shouted, back arching as he came, driving Jonathan to his own orgasm.  
“O-Oh fuck, Sock,” he groaned loudly, finishing inside him.  
He rode out their climaxes, their sounds of pleasure fading into gasps and pants. 

Jonathan pulled out and set Sock back on his feet, but he had to be held back up to keep him from falling down, wrapping his arms around his waist

“Jeez, you're so fucking good, babe,” Sock sighed happily, holding onto his lover’s arms.  
Jonathan hummed along and reached down to pull his own boxers back on before reaching for Sock’s. And that's exactly when his mother walked in. 

“Are you boys alri-” she cut herself as she stared at the sight before her. 

Jonathan was against Sock, slick from sweat and in his boxers. Sock, clearly starting to pass out was without underwear, but thankfully the shirt covered up the x-rated view underneath. It was VERY clear what the hell they just did. They've been fuckin.

“I'll… come back later,” she quickly reverted her eyes and shut the door behind her, rushing away from the room. 

“Ffffuck,” Jonathan groaned in annoyance. 

“Do you think she saw my private parts?” Sock slurred, half-conscious. His mom knew he was a boy, but what about what was on the outside? 

“No clue,” Jonathan huffed, leading Sock back to the bed so he could fall asleep. 

Sock laid in the bed, stretching. His bottom was still naked and the shirt rode up to his belly. Jonathan had to revert his own eyes to try to keep the dirty thoughts away. He pulled the covers over Sock before he completely passed out. 

“This is gonna be awkward…” Jonathan sighed before he put on a shirt and sweatpants so he could make his way downstairs to have a talk with his mom. This is either gonna end up in an argument or some awkward safe sex talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might delete the awkward "mom walks in on us having sex" moment but for now it stays 
> 
> But like srsly even I'm wet


End file.
